Elite vs Elite
by Ember Hinote
Summary: Tino's new to the Pangaea Elite Four and comes across the trainer he has idolized for the past two years, Arthur Kirkland. So when this young master of Dark types challenges his senior master of Ghost types to a battle after drinking a highly sugared coffee? Rated T for curse, mainly Tino's mouth.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Hetalia.**

**Hello everybody out there in Poketalia land! It's Ember Hinote here with something for you. This was an RP done between ask-gentlemanarthur and me for this little challenge thing they were doing. They'll probably have it drawn and up pretty quickly so I decided to novelize the roleplay for your reading pleasure. **

* * *

That man.

The man perched in hold of his Pokémon. The man perched in the seat carefully crafted from the Pokémon's aureolin colored limbs that dangles from wisteria and thistle colored balloon like body. His posture was fanatic with his legs crossed, holding a delicate porcelain cup in his hands that contained his favorite beverage. Emerald eyes spiritless as he crushed another young trainer's dreams of becoming League Champion; he was a man of power. The man commanded attention, respect. He was a man of power that should be envied by many and respected by all. Arthur Kirkland was his idol.

Tino remembered when he first laid eyes on a photo of the man. He had only been a traveling trainer then – 18 of age – but when he had seen the article of a new Elite Four. The man did not smile then, nor did he now. Arthur Kirkland was posing with a Pikachu on his shoulder, dressed in a dapper suit with an array of ghost Pokémon behind him. The new ghost master of the Pangaea Elite Four had been from his home region of Sinnoh. Even though he had only been a training dark type specialist then, with a type advantage in fact, Tino could not help but fear him. But fear in a respectful way, not fear as in terrified. From that point on he had desired to work alongside the man.

So Tino trained hard from then on. He pushed his Pokémon to their breaking points to ready himself to possibly be an Elite Four like the trainer he idolized. There were points where the relationship between him and his Pokémon had become tempestuous but they knew his goal and yearned to help him achieve it. The excitement he felt when an advertisement went out, speaking of one of the Elite Four retiring and asking for a new trainer to come and replace them. Tino had jumped at the chance.

"_You better move on to Roderich," said Arthur nonchalantly as he recalled his fainted Drifblim. "He is an impatient man."_

Tino gulped as he stood outside Arthur's door. It had been two years since he had first seen the picture of Arthur Kirkland; two months had passed since he had achieved his goal and become the third Elite Four – Kiku Honda had destroyed him in a fiery inferno. The battle he had with Arthur when he was testing for the position did not count in his mind. The battle that he would challenge the man to now would. Tino quickly drank the rest of the "encouragement" coffee that Mathias had brought him that morning. It was sugar sweet and tasted of cream, much too sweet for his taste. Tino's blood ran cold; this wasn't good as sugar never did him any good. It only brought out the dork within him that he tried to suppress as well as make him more irritable. He tossed the empty container into a rubbish bin outside the door before walking in.

He instantly felt like a bug under a microscope upon entering the arena. Arthur's Pikachu was perched on his trainer's shoulder and looking at the new comer curiously, chirping in his trainer's ear. A cup of tea was held in one hand while the trainer was looking elsewhere besides here Tino was standing.

Mustering up his courage, Tino calmed his expression. His Umbreon, Varjo, pressing her head against his knees, forcing him to move forward. "Hello Arthur," greeted Tino calmly as he stepped into the arena. The elder blonde man turned his attention towards him. "I was hoping to have a battle with you, as you are my senior Elite." He smirked over at Arthur. "So what do you say?"

"Oh?" Tino's blood froze over as Drifblim lowered Arthur closer to the floor. "You've got guts." The man sat up and began to rise from his seat. "But fine, a battle it is then…" The Pikachu carried away the tea cup as the trainer stood erect and confident before Tino. "My Pokémon have long been itching for a battle." Tino gulped silently. "But answer me this…."

Tino was frozen in place. Right now, all respect he held for the man disappeared and was replaced by pure terrifying fear. What did Arthur want to know about him? Was Tino even worthy of facing the elder Elite Four?

"Who the farce are you again?" asked Arthur, looking at the Dark-type Master curiously.

Tino was ready to fall over at that point. The remaining respect he held for the man as well as every ounce of fear that he previously held within his body, disappeared. Immediately.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU DON'T REMEMBER ME!? MY BATTLE ROOM IS RIGHT NEXT TO YOURS, DAMMIT!" shouted Tino in disbelief before he scoffed as the effect of the sugary coffee began to take over. "Figures, ghost Pokémon users are always so spacey." But deeper down, Tino was a little heartbroken over the fact that his idol who he now worked alongside, did not remember him.

"And... your point being?" asked Arthur before sipping his tea. He honestly did not care for most of his coworkers. "You higher ups really are quite loud aren't you? Good thing I keep my distance...blimey..."

Tino mentally slapped himself. _'Dammit, I gave the great Arthur Kirkland the wrong impression!'_ No matter how annoyed he was with Arthur, he couldn't help but idolize him still and began to bow profusely to the man. "I'm sorry Arthur, sir! I-I-I...I blame Mathias. Idiot probably put something in my coffee." Arthur nodded upon hearing that. He knew of Mathias, an errand boy of the League. "I thought you were higher up though as you've been an Elite longer than I have. Hmm, never mind," Tino gathered up his remaining courage. "I challenged you to a battle so I hope that you're a challenge to beat Sempai." He mentally grinned, the word "sempai" that Kiku had taught him rolled off his tongue almost as smoothly as its Finnish equivalent "opastaja."

"C-coffee, stay away from that thing, literally!" shouted Arthur in surprise. "EUGH! And about that challenge I think I'll have to postpone it."

Tino raised a brow upon hearing that. Why would Arthur want to postpone the challenge? It was just coffee, though the coffee did had a weird effect on him. "Why?"

"You drank coffee, how am I supposed to be battling someone who is not in his best state," explained Arthur gently to the younger man. "I suggest you call it a day."

Tino smiled and shook his head. "No, no. I'll be fine. It is more like I should be leaving you as you have drunk tea." He smirked at the elder as he adjusted the hood of his white pea coat. "I've heard of it hindering performance so I'll leave you be." Tino continued to smirk as he watched the man begin to fume. _'If he's as smart as I think he is, then I will not fall for a simple pull like that'_

"WHAT WAS THAT?" shouted Arthur angrily as his eye twitched. "WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY TEA YOU DIMWIT?" He was beginning to dislike his newest coworker more and more. _'What an arse and here I was trying to leave a good image.'_

'_Hook line and sinker didn't think that it would be that easy,' _thought Tino triumphantly. "Your tea, my coffee, they are synonymous in being performance hindrances." He shrugged. "We both drank one or the other so we've both been hindered. I don't see a reason as to why we can't battle." Tino then gave Arthur the bone chilling smile that he only gave to his enemies,  
"Unless you're scared of course." Tino started to make his departure with Varjo at his heels. "I guess Arthur Kirkland is scared, figures, ghost users do tend to run as soon as they see Varjo." He pets the Umbreon who began purring in content.

Arthur rolls his eyes. "So you're in the same league as that albino boy huh – no wait –worse, you're in the same league as metabolic 1 and metabolic 2. Well isn't that nice?!" Arthur glared at Tino. "EEERRRGHHHH!" he screamed. "You ruin my appetite!" He looked at Tino pointedly. "And also I BEG YOUR PARDON?! I have a part DARK type too I'll have you know!"

Tino's expression became empty. "The fact that you actually fell for my coercion is actually quite sad." He sighed. "Ah well, if you want to battle," Varjo leapt on to the battle field in front of Tino as he released another Pokémon – a female Absol – on the field next to the Umbreon, "then Varjo and Absol will be my Pokémon; two on two, remember?"

Arthur just glared at the paler blonde. _'Must…Resist…Murder….' _His eyebrows began to twitch. "Is that so, fine with me then," he said simply, _'Since you are such an arse.'_ "Since you insisted I won't be so kind I'll have you know." He quickly sends out Mismagius as Spiritomb appears out of thin air.

"How about I show you why they call me the Dark Marksman," chuckled Tino. "I'll take the first move since I had originally challenged you. Varjo use dark pulse!" A wave of dark energy was quickly emitted from the Umbreon and struck Mismagius and Spiritomb.

"Tch, no one said it was going to start NOW!" spat Arthur, "Argh. Emma! Substitute, while Spiritomb, hypnosis!" The Mismagius disappeared and what looked to be a stuffed toy took her place while Spiritomb released a glowing white pulse from its Byzantium flames. The pulse circled around Absol, causing the dark type to fall into a deep sleep.

"Absol!" When Absol did not awake, Tino hissed, "Well isn't this lovely. No worries, Varjo use Faint Attack on Spiritomb!"

"Spiritomb! Dream eater on Absol and Emma, while you're at it, a sucker punch please."

Tino lost his breath as his mind began to process the battle. He was too far deep into it. "Absol wake up!" Absol remained sleeping but this only drove Tino farther into the heat of battle. "Darn, Varjo use dark pulse on Mismagius!" The attack only struck the substitute.

"Ahh you are such a pain," complained Arthur, "oh the curses of disadvantages. Spiritomb! Giga impact! Emma! Sucker punch again!"

Tino watched as Varjo was tossed into the air and smacked into the ground by the Giga impact. It broke his heart when he saw his evolved starter get hit by the Sucker Punch attack as soon as she hit the ground. _'CALM DOWN DAMMIT! DON'T FREAK OUT OR YOU'LL MESS UP!' _He took a deep breath to calm his mind and return to the present battle. '_Okay Giga Impact was used so his Spiritomb will have to recharge next turn, just remain calm.'_ "Varjo use Dark Pulse on Spiritomb!" ordered Tino.

"Tch," hissed Arthur, "Shouldn't have used that... and Emma's substitute wore off! Emma! Destiny bond! Spiritomb hang in there!" But even he knew that it could only go down from there as Tino's Absol awoke. He could handle going against one dark type at a time but for two at once, that would mean his downfall.

"Interesting," muttered Tino as he watched Absol slowly wake up and get to her feet. The younger man squealed. "YAY! YOU'RE AWAKE ABSOL!" Absol and Varjo immediately turned to their trainer and gave him a look that only asked if his actions at the moment were really needed. "Don't look at me like that!" whined Tino before sighing, "Fine. Absol use Night Slash on Spiritomb; Varjo use Faint Attack on Mismagius."

Arthur watched as his Pokémon fell on their last leg. The type advantage was becoming too much and it was definite that he would lose now. At least he still had his backup plan though. Emma, his Mismagius, had fainted so that at least eliminated Tino's annoying Umbreon due to the destiny bond.

"We don't want to drag this out Absol," Tino smiled at Arthur, "It was fun battling you Sempai, I hope that we can hang out again sometime. Absol use Night Slash on Spiritomb."

Both trainers watched as the Absol ran towards the Spiritomb with the blade on her head glowing. It was only a swift cut that rendered the ghost/dark type Pokémon unconscious, signifying the end of the battle.

"... it was my turn you dick." Arthur commented, but he knew that since Absol was the quicker Pokémon, it would move first. He sighed, "oh well, I wasn't in the mood anyways – yeah, yeah, have fun enjoying all the glory of defeating me." He recalled Mismagius to her pokeball before taking a seat beside Spiritomb. "Not bad I guess..." _'Though this only made my desire to murder someone a bit more.'_

Tino pet both Absol and his fainted Umbreon on the head before returning them to their pokeballs. He grinned happily; he was high off the victory to his idol.

"I apologize for being so rude earlier Arthur so please accept my invitation for tea," said Tino with a calmer grin as he approached the elder trainer.

"NO THANKS!" retorted Arthur, glaring at the younger trainer. He was a sore loser. "And oh, also Tino…." He reached his hand into his pocket.

'_This is not going to end well is it?' _thought Tino, slightly afraid of what Arthur had in store for him.

He was right. Arthur quickly pinned the younger Elite to the floor and forced a scone into the younger man's mouth. Tino involuntarily swallowed the disgusting pastry as Arthur got off of him.

"TAKE THAT YOU USELESS PIECE OF MUK!" shouted Arthur as he made his way out of the room, Spiritomb fading away behind him.

Tino spent the next week at home with food poisoning, cursing his ex-idol to his grave.

"God dammit I hate that man," huffed Tino before he emptied the contents of his stomach into the latrine for the twelfth time that morning in the past hour.

* * *

**This was a really fun role play and wanted to share this novelized version with all of you. **

**Arthur: (ask) - (gentleman) (arthur).(tumblr).comremove the parenthesis and spaces**

**Tino: (ask) - (elite) - (four) - (tino).(tumblr).comremove the parenthesis and spaces**

**Please review, I love hearing from everybody. I wish you all a good day/night/morning/afternoon!**


End file.
